


Curious – Seltsam

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft is attentive, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Als Greg eines Morgens sein Büro betritt, findet er Sachen vor die am Abend zuvor, noch nicht da gewesen waren ...





	Curious – Seltsam

„Seltsam“, murmelte ich vor mich hin, als ich am Morgen mein Büro betrat.

Denn an dem Garderobenständer in der Ecke hing ein schwarzer Kleidersack, in dem normalerweise feine Anzüge oder Kleider aufbewahrt werden.

Das komische war nur, das ich eben diesen Kleidersack dort nicht hingehängt hatte und der auch gestern Abend definitiv noch nicht da gewesen war.

Als ich ein paar Schritte auf meinen Schreibtisch zu gemacht hatte, sah ich das der Kleidersack nicht das einzige war das gestern Abend, als ich mein Büro verlassen hatte noch nicht hier gewesen war. 

Denn auf meinem Schreibtisch lag ein Umschlag mit meinem Namen drauf sonst nichts kein Absender gar nichts. 

Ich setzte mich auf meinen Drehstuhl und fuhr mit den Fingern über das cremefarbene Papier.

Ich nahm den Umschlag auf und öffnete ihn.

Enthalten war ein gefaltetes Stück Papier, das nicht weniger hochwertig war als der Umschlag, in dem es gesteckt hatte und Karten für irgendetwas, aber bevor ich guckte, für was, faltete ich die Karte auseinander und sofort wanderten meine Augenbrauen Richtung Haaransatz, denn dort stand Folgendes: 

Lass dich bitte darauf ein. Ich hoffe, der Anzug passt. Wir sehen uns um sieben. M.

Ich ließ die Karte sinken und schaute mir die Eintrittskarte genauer an. 

Ich zog diese ein Stück aus dem Umschlag und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, es war eine Karte für das Royal Opera House um genauer zu sein Logen Plätze für „La Boheme“ ich stieß die Luft geräuschvoll aus und fuhr mir mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht.

Hätte ich ihm doch nie erzählt, dass ich noch nie eine Oper gesehen, hatte...


End file.
